The Merchant of Death
The Merchant of Death is the first book in The Pendragon Adventure. It is primarily set on Denduron, and otherwise set in the fictional town of Stony Brook, Connecticut on Second Earth. — Blurb on the back of The Merchant of Death Plot Journal #1 The story begins when Bobby is running late for his county semi-final basketball game. He opens the door to leave and finds Courtney Chetwynde, his crush since grade school. She confesses her feelings for him, and they kiss. Bobby is ripped away from this happy moment by his Uncle Press, who tells him some people need his help and takes him to an abandoned subway station. There, Bobby sees Saint Dane for the first time, who's taken on the form of a city cop. He uses mind control to kill a homeless person, then transforms back into his normal form. Bobby runs away as Saint Dane and Press shoot at each other. He flumes to Denduron alone and finds himself on top of a snowy mountain. When Press gets to Denduron, he tells Bobby a little bit about being a Traveler and the flume. They have to leave quickly to avoid the quigs, but they end up getting chased down the mountain. They crash at the bottom and Bobby sees Press get kidnapped by some knights on horseback before he passes out. Second Earth Mark is trying to sleep one night when a woman enters his bedroom and gives him a ring, saying it's from Bobby. Bobby isn't at school the next day. When the ring starts twitching, Mark runs to the bathroom and sees it deliver a journal for the first time. After reading the journal, he runs to the gym to find Courtney. She confirms that she kissed Bobby and saw his Uncle Press the previous night. Mark asks her to go to Bobby's house with him, and when they arrive they discover that his entire house is missing. Mark tells Courtney to read the journal, and she does. Courtney doesn't believe the story at first, but she is willing to help Mark find out what happened to Bobby and his family. They call his parent's workplaces and his sister's school, but they all say they didn't come in that day. Mark and Courtney decide to go to the police, who think they're playing a prank because the Pendragons were never in their system. Before they have a chance to convince them to help, though, the ring delivers another journal. Journal #2 Bobby wakes up in a hut in the Milago village. He has his first encounter with Loor, who threatens him when he stands up. He also meets Osa when she scolds her daughter for attacking him. They show him around the village and tell him about the situation between the Milago and the Bedoowan. Osa also tells him about the Traveler power to hear all languages as their own. Characters Major characters Bobby Pendragon - The protagonist. He writes journals to send to his best friend. Press Tilton - Bobby's uncle and the Traveler from Second Earth before him. Mark Dimond - Bobby's best friend who takes care of his journals. Courtney Chetwynde - Bobby's crush who Mark shares the journals with. Loor - The Traveler from Zadaa. She is a warrior who helps defeat Saint Dane on Denduron. Alder - The Traveler from Denduron. He is a Bedoowan knight who helps defeat Saint Dane on Denduron. Osa - Loor's mother and the Traveler from Zadaa before her. She is a warrior like her daughter. She dies in this book protecting Bobby from Bedoowan knights. Saint Dane - The antagonist who attempts to make Denduron fall into chaos. Rellin - The chief Milago miner who begins the revolution against the Bedoowan, Figgis - A Milago merchant who discovers tak. He is killed when he finds tak, and his life is taken over by Saint Dane. Minor characters Queen Kagan - The ruler of the Bedoowan. Mallos - The queen's advisor who is quickly revealed to be Saint Dane. Sergeant D'Angelo and Captain Hirsch - Police officers who help Mark and Courtney when they go to them about the disappearance of the Pendragons. Andy Mitchell - A bully at the kids' school who specifically antagonizes Mark.' Links Page on D.J. MacHale's website Category:Article stubs Category:Pendragon Books